1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a payment function and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
To support and enhance functions of such a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal As one of such improvements, a payment function of purchasing and paying for a product on-line with a mobile terminal is attracting much attention.
Such a payment function of a mobile terminal allows a user to easily and conveniently purchase and pay for a product. However, actually, the easy and convenient purchase of and payment for a product cause a security problem or excessive consumption problem to have brought to the fore. Thus, research is being actively conducted on a method of solving these problems while enabling a user to conveniently and safely use a payment function of a mobile terminal.